l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hantei the Thirty-Eighth
Hantei Jodan was the Thirty-Eighth Emperor of Rokugan. Family The Hantei had several children, being Hantei Sotorii the Imperial Heir, Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander and Hantei Daisetsu one of the Imperial princes. Hantei Hochiahime was the Empress. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer Reign Hantei Jodan Children of the Empire Part I, by D. G. Laderoute was crowned Hantei the Thirty-Heighth in 1103. The Topaz Championship (Beginner Game adventure) The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju was his trusted friend and Shoju's wife, the beautiful Bayushi Kachiko, his Imperial Advisor, Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Kakita Yoshi was his dutiful Imperial Chancellor, The World, A Stage, by D. G. Laderoute while Seppun Ishikawa was the Captain of the Seppun Honor Guard. Kakita Toshimoko, the Grey Crane, was his former sensei. Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute Edict on Meishōdō Isawa Kaede was the representative of the Elemental Council in the Imperial Court and his advisor on matters of spirits and the realms. She told him that the Phoenix had foreseen a great and powerful danger in the use of meishōdō by the Unicorn Clan. The Emperor conferred with his counselors to determine whether this magic served the Empire or endangered Rokugan. The Emperor saw fit to allow the Unicorn Clan to continue practicing meishōdō, but officially requested their assistance in teaching its use to his Hidden Guard. A Most Suitable Teacher, by Katrina Ostrander Emerald Champion In 1123 the office of Emerald Champion was vacant due to the death of Doji Satsume. Kachiko lobbied to the Emperor for the appointment of Bayushi Aramoro as acting Emerald Champion, but the Hantei dismissed her suggestion, in favor of a selection through the customary Emerald Tournament Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute at Otosan Uchi, Honor, Loyalty, Duty, by Mari Murdock which was promptly announced. Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock No Imperial Laws were ammended, repealed, proposed or enacted until this new Emerald Champion would be selected. Eventually Akodo Toturi, the Lion Clan Champion rose as the winner and new Emerald Champion. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Abdication His elder son, Hantei Sotorii, was arrogant and willful and could even be cruel, and also there was a darkness within him, a shadow cast across his soul. The Emperor believed that Sotorii was not ready to sit on thr throne, and he would never be. After pondering the matter with Toturi, the Emperor promulgated an Imperial Edict naming his younger son, Daisetsu, as his heir, rather than his older brother. An old man, of failing health, the Emperor also would abdicate and retire soon, passing the throne to his younger son. And since he was not yet of age, he would ascend as Emperor, under the guidance of a regent, Bayushi Shoju. Tiger Stalks His Prey, by D. G. Laderoute Jodan pondered with Shoju his decission, and the event which had fueled it, the duel between his two brothers, which was championed by Shoju's son, Bayushi Dairu, on behalf of his younger son. Children of the Empire Part I, by D. G. Laderoute Sotorii did not accept Dairu's victory, and he performed a dishonorable behaviour in front of prominent samurai. Children of the Empire Part II, by D. G. Laderoute Sotorii failed to adhere to Bushidō at all. By comparison, his brother was a virtual paragon of the tenets. Children of the Empire Part III, by D. G. Laderoute Death After Toturi had written the Imperial Edict of his abdication, Jodan told his son Sotorii the decision to join the Monastery Among the Winds, and that he also would accompany him for his betterment. Sotorii, in a burst of anger, wielded Kunshu and killed his father. The Last Stone Played, by Robert Denton III Shoju was effectively appointed as Regent shortly after his death was known. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock External Links * Hantei XXXVIII (Children of the Empire) Category:Imperial Leaders (TCG)